Harry Freakin' Potter
by taylor-the-generic-opera
Summary: While in New York for Sectionals with New Directions, Blaine meets his big-screen alter-ego. Only a sing-off can decide who's the true Harry Potter. Crack crossover, because I couldn't resist. More AVPS than Harry Potter crossover.


_Hi, this is taylor-the-generic-opera, the author of this fanfic!  
><em>_  
>I blame Tumblr.<em>

**Title**: Harry Freakin' Potter  
><strong>Author<strong>: taylor-the-generic-opera  
><strong>Date Written<strong>: 5/21/11  
><strong>Categoryies**: Glee, A Very Potter Sequel/Harry Potter - listed under Harry Potter  
><strong>Description<strong>: While in New York for Sectionals with New Directions, Blaine meets his big-screen alter-ego. Only a sing-off can decide who's the true Harry Potter.

**Harry Freakin' Potter**

"Bloody hell! It's Harry Potter!" The simple statement caused Kurt's eyes to grow wide. He knew that line anywhere. It was from one of the productions Blaine and his friends had done at his old school, just for fun, a few years back. They had put it on Youtube and it had gotten quite popular. But the odds of someone recognizing Blaine here in New York? How many people had actually seen it?

A few screams of fans made Blaine smile and turn around, only to frown slightly when he realized that they weren't coming towards him. They were quickly grouping around the star of the actual Harry Potter movies. Daniel Radcliffe was stealing his spotlight, and he didn't take well to it.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Blaine narrowed his eyes at the British star.

"You're not Harry Potter! I am!" he snapped. Daniel blinked, turning a confused expression to the other boy for a few moments before laughing.

"Oh, you're the Harry from the musical on the internet!" he smiled. "I'm a big fan of it, honestly! It's great to meet you!" He stuck out his hand, but Blaine only crossed his arms.

"I'm the real Harry Potter," he stated, smirking casually as a few people began humming one of the songs from the first production he and his friends had made. Dan only blinked again, his smile turning awkwardly.

"E-Excuse me?" He gave a small scoff. "I'm the one who's been in the movies since the very beginning." The fans surrounding them began to get anxious; what would this come down to? A fight? Kurt stayed back, just staring. His boyfriend was picking a fight with a movie star because of a _role_? Really?

Blaine scoffed, shaking his head and chuckling.

"I think there's only way this can be settled." The two Harry Potters, with narrowed eyes and deadly smirks, nodded knowingly. Blaine spoke the next two words that would decide the fate of the real Harry Potter.

"Sing off." Fans cheered, while Kurt groaned and sat on one of the nearby benches. No good would come of this.

"I'm Harry freakin' Potter!" Blaine suddenly burst out into song. "You don't understand, I'm a legend man, to them all! Every son and daughter, safe! From You-Know-Who, all because of me, I was small!" Fans erupted into whistles and applause, but Dan just crossed his arms, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I'm Harry Freakin' Potter! They don't prefer Gandolf, Merlin, or Oz!" Radcliffe sang, grinning almost venomously. "I'm a whole lot hotter, with my lightning scar! I'm a superstar to them all! If they're in trouble, they know who to call!" The fans once again applauded and begged them to continue, while some stayed on Blaine's side. An all-out sing off and fan war was beginning.

The two Harry Potters both looked like they were having fun, singing in public against one another. Blaine suddenly frowned, sighing.

"But this is all so sad, I mean my mom and dad were killed long ago…" The audience replied back with "Long ago they died!"

Dan shrugged, copying the expression the Warbler wore.

"I wanna be psyched, but being unliked is all I know…" The growing crowd, once again, sang back with "All he knows, that's why!"

Blaine looked up, determination in his eyes. He would win this.

"I never thought I'd be a part of such a fate…"

"An opportunity eleven years late…"

"I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate…" Both Harry Potters walked towards each other, Blaine looking up at Dan. They smiled as they now continued to sing together.

"And show 'em that I'm something great!" The fans cheered, now singing backup as if it was their job. The two continued to sing along, no more competition between them.

"I'm Harry Freakin' Potter! I'll do what I can say, if what you say I am is true!" They smiled, beginning to dance beside each other. It was a silly scene, but they were having such fun, no one bothered. "I can't be bothered, by my awful past. I've found at last, something I can do, so it's time I knew, exactly who I am!" They grinned at each other, crossing their arms once more. "I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!" The fans laughed, singing the next few lines.

"You're Harry Freakin' Potter! You're Harry Freakin' Potter!" Both Harrys grinned widely.

"And I'm the man!" they mimicked each other, singing the final line of the song. Dan burst into laughter and clapped Blaine on the back.

"Well, Harry Potter, I've gotta go. It was totally awesome meeting you." The shorter boy nodded.

"I'll see you around, Harry Potter," he grinned, watching Daniel wave to the fans and walk off, disappearing in the crowd. Kurt approached, looking puzzled.

"What just happened?" he muttered, eyebrows raised and mouth tucked into a confused frown wrapped one of his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, walking the opposite way than Daniel Radcliffe had exited.

"I'm Harry Freakin' Potter, Kurt. Don't question it," he laughed, the two walking down the street. "Now let's go try and find some Red Vines and butterbeer. I want you to try something."

_I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I've wasted your time, but I needed to write this before I went crazy._


End file.
